The present invention generally relates to a single-chip system (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) system), and more particularly to a system having a circuit for protecting the system from static electricity (e.g., electrostatic discharge) and an internal circuit from electrostatic breakdown.